Mewtations
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Misty's been captured by Team Rocket. They're carrying out experiments to turn her into a 'Mew Girl'... a new robot for Team Rocket's use. A creature with no feelings, no emotion, and no heart. Can Ash save her, without killing her, or him, on the way?
1. The Feeling of Trouble

Hello again. Sixth fiction, first CHAPTERED fiction! This is a takeover of 'mew mutation' by 'the black kitty'. I haven't 'stolen' it, as the author HAD put it UP for take over, and I've sent them a PM, saying that I'd like to take it over, and see how I do in relation to their version. There _are_ bits I haven't altered, but that's just because I thought that the story was OK enough as it was. OK, I hope this is a good start. Here goes...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As much as I'd like to, I don't own anything from the Pokémon franchise.

Chapter 1: The Feeling of Trouble

_She awoke from a sleep that seemed bottomless, to the feeling that she was floating. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes… only to meet a stinging pain engulfing her. Everything was a blue haze around her, and felt like water. Her vision was a faint blur as she felt the stinging pain of needles sitting stuck into her body. Getting scared, she tried to move away, only to bump into invisible walls. She was being kept in that… that thing by walls of glass. Triggered into action by her sudden movements, two black dots… or more specifically, men came closer. As they approached, she recognised the R standing on their shirts… __**Team Rocket**__! She tried to get loose… escape this horrible place, but soon, she couldn't move and felt sleepy again as one of the guys of Team Rocket injected a sleep drug into some tube that lead to her arm, making her eyelids feel heavy. She tried to fight the urge to sleep, but her eyelids, slowly, won the war, and slid closed._

Ash snapped awake. He scanned his surroundings, with the more fearful feeling that something happened. He dismissed the thought, however, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was that dream about? It was like he was feeling, and thinking, someone else's thoughts. But wait… do I smell bacon? That dream was probably just a nightmare, nothing to worry about.

'_Nightmares never mean anything, anyway._' Ash thought as he put on his shirt and cap and walked out of his tent and saw May, Max and Brock already eating.

"You left something for me I hope?" Ash asked as he sat down.

"Like we'd forget what you'd do if you don't get food." Brock said, in a rather sarcastic, and patronising, voice.

"Ha-ha (!)… very funny (!)" Ash yelled back, not in the mood for being messed with this morning, before looking away, seemingly, troubled.

"Something bothering you Ash?" May asked as she gave her Torchic some food from her backpack.

"Just a dream I was having… nothing to bother about." He said, as he sat down and looked at his lap, as Pikachu now was sitting on it. "When are we going to come to the next city?" Ash asked as he took the food Brock was giving him.

"Around noon, if we leave soon." Max stated while looking at the map. "Ash… are you _sure_ nothing's wrong?" He asked now looking, pretty worriedly, at Ash. "Are you still bothered about what happened to Misty?"

Ash looked away, with a pained look in his eye, as if Max had called him a vile name. "I'm going for a walk." He spat, trying not to growl. He stood up, and stomped away, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Max you know he doesn't want to talk about it" Brock snapped at Max, as Ash became a figure in the distance.

**With Ash…**

He kept walking away with his head down, cap covering his eyes, which seemed a little moister than normal. He sat near a river he was walking alongside. Being here, he couldn't help but think of poor Misty. She always loved the water.

'_I wonder what happened to her… she didn't deserve that._'

**Flashback… **

_Ash walked out of the Pokémon Centre with Brock and Max at his side. He just won another gym battle, and was now waiting for May to come out of a perfume shop. (She loves perfume!) When she came running out, they stopped at a TV shop, where a disturbing news story was being told;_

"_We go over to the remains of the Cerulean gym. After the bomb attack of yesterday, this is all that's left of the building to stand, like some grizzly, modern day, ruins… (A picture of a few, still standing, yet burned walls without a roof were shown. Without being told, one'd __**never**__ believe that this rubble was once the beautiful Cerulean City gym.) Because of this horrible move of Team Rocket, three of the Cerulean gym sisters were found dead… The youngest sister is still missing, so who ever sees this girl… (A picture of Misty flashed onscreen.) …please contact the nearest police station… she's probably hurt, and distressed. When last seen, she was wearing a red halter top and black jeans on the night of the disaster. She's about 15 years old, has shoulder length red hair and blue eyes…"_

Ash was, _still_, completely shocked about the incident. He couldn't believe that Team Rocket would _ever_ stoop to such a horrific level of low. He tried not to cry _that_ day, and he was _still_ trying to forbid himself from crying. It didn't work, of course. He wept, and he wept, and he wept. But when he, finally, managed to stop, he made his way back to camp. As Ash returned, and helped May, Max and Brock finish packing up the tents, they moved on to the next city.


	2. The City of the Doomed

**Meanwhile, in the centre of another city…**

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket." Officer Jenny yelled. The two figures of Rocket turned to face her, looking more entertained than nervous.

"Why should we? We were just having some harmless little fun." Butch said, with an amused voice.

"I said, hold it right there. You're under arrest!" Jenny tried to command.

"But we were just going to show you our new toy." Butch said, as he snapped his fingers. As he did, a large, black, truck rolled into view from the smoky shadows in the back of an alleyway behind him. Once it was parked up, it sat down a cage. The cage was matt black, and only had a few slits in it, for air to circulate, but not enough space to see into it. It looked big enough to hold a pair of Snorlax in luxury comfort, for space.

"Toy…?" Jenny queried, while looking horrified at the cage.

"Yes… it's Team Rocket's latest achievement." Butch stated, proud as you like. "So… come on out, my kitten." Butch commanded, as the door fell open.

A dark figure came out of the smoke that spewed from the cage's insides. The figure came closer and closer, until the figure's true body was visible. She was a girl. She wore a black skirt and black boots. She was, also, attired in a black top, which was small and had a spaghetti string and one long vampire sleeve. On some areas of her body, one could easily see several scratches made by claws. There was… a particular something different about this girl, which must be noted. Because, on top of her red haired head, there were two black Mew-like ears and she had a long Mew-like tail. Her red, shoulder length, hair fell over her eyes as she walked out of the cage. She looked up and let out a little "Mew…" as she revealed her pure white eyes.

"The missing girl from the Cerulean gym… what did you do to her?" Jenny yelled.

"A few things, we improved her… you like it? But for now kitten: ATTACK…" Butch said, as the young, mutated, girl raised her hand. She aimed her hand, steadily, at Officer Jenny, and a pink glow started to emanate from her fingertips.

"Please girl… you don't have to do this… we can help you…" Jenny pleaded.

But to no success. The girl blasted pink orbs into the city, like an obeying robot… because that's what she now was. Something without feeling… dreams… emotions… people she loves… reasons to fight for… Just a robot. An object without an own will… Just something no one would ever like to be…

Just something to destroy…

She kept on destroying the city by turning around and shooting orbs until…

"We got no choice men… we have to attack… I'm sorry, girl." Jenny said as they started shooting. She quickly dodged them all with quick, catlike, agility. Swiftly, she shot each and every one of them down, completely ignoring the screams of pain… because those mean nothing to her…

Soon, the only one standing was Jenny, absolutely terrified… shivering on her legs…as she approached.

"St-stop!" She stuttered, nervously. "I will shoot… You have to stooo…" But, before she could finish her plea, she was stopped by the tearing pain that now was ripping into her stomach. As she looked down she saw Misty had plunged her bare fist into her abdominal cavity. With one swift movement, she retracted her arm, now dripping with the officer's blood. Jenny looked up as she fell to the ground with a loud bump, piercing into the eerie silence. As all commotion faded into the night, Misty stood still, looking around at the scene of dead officers that littered the city centre. Satisfied with, or rather… 'acknowledging', the fact that her dirty work was done for now, she started to lick of the blood off her hand, slightly purring…

With the police force slaughtered, there would be no more resistance. The city was doomed…


	3. Finding Out the Result

Ash, Brock, Max and May went out of the Pokémon centre, after checking in for the night and letting Totodile and Torchic stay there for a rest, they'd been training for Ash's next gym battle. They went into a restaurant, situated just around the corner from the Pokémon centre. It was a very nice setup. There was a lounge-like area, for people who wanted to sit in comfort, and a fully licensed bar, and even a childrens' playpen.

The TV was on, displaying the news, as they sat themselves down with their burgers at the table. Max, May and Ash started to have a conversation about the next gym, until Brock interrupted them and pointed at the TV.

"_You now are looking at the ruins of Velletin city. These wreckages carry the name of Team Rocket and their newest weapon. This is some footage of the now, no longer, missing girl from Cerulean city. (Some footage of Misty destroying the city was shown.) We warn everybody of this person, she's dangerous and has shown to be, almost, untouchable…_" The gang of four all watched the TV with open eyes and jaws.

"Misty… what did they do to you?" Ash could only murmur, with much hurt in his voice.

"That isn't her, Ash… she wouldn't do a thing like that." Brock said, trying to convince _all_ of the group, even himself, he was telling the truth.

"That's her… that was _definitely_ her, Brock. Don't deny it." Ash said while looking away.

"Poor Misty… what did they do to her… that mutation must have hurt." May said with horror in her voice.

"Did anyone else see her tail and ears? I've seen those features before, but only once. The one time I saw a picture of Mew, on some old hieroglyphics." Max said, while taking out his laptop.

"We saw Mew once, too… but it's all a big blur." Brock said.

"Yeah, I remember. This small, pink, Pokémon. That was Mew, I guess… I think I can remember something about clones of Pokémon… fighting… that island … the storm… Mew's clone, Mewtwo… wait he erased our memories after we first saw him. But he gave them back when we saved him last from Team Rocket." Ash said.

"You mean this Pokémon?" Max said while showing the hieroglyph of Mew on his laptop screen.

"Yes… that's him" Ash almost yelled.

"That can't be … Mew's said to have been extinct for ages." Max stated.

"Brock and I saw him… It's a blur, but I'm _sure_ we saw him." Ash wracked his brain, trying to see through the haze of memory in his head. He saw when Mewtwo was revealed to them, when BruteRoot, ShellShocker and Charizard were beaten by his clones. The clones he made from stealing trainers' Pokémon. The war. His death, when he turned to stone. And his resurrection, when the Pokémon cried over his sacrifice. "Wait a minute… didn't they make Mewtwo from his DNA?"

"Yes …they must have used it again." Brock said.

"But that leaves us with one question… how can we help her…?"


	4. Seeing Each Other Once More

**At Team Rocket's base…**

Giovanni sat in his chair, smoking a cigar.

"How's plan Mew going?" Giovanni asked Butch, leaning back in his chair, getting comfortable.

"Just as plan, sir…" Butch answered, with sheer pride in his voice.

"And the destruction and vulnerability percent?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"70 percent destruction and 30 percent vulnerable, Boss." Cassidy answered, while holding a clipboard.

"We have to work that away… start the girl on training session level 7." Giovanni ordered, while letting out a big O smoke breath…

**At the Pokémon centre…**

Ash, Brock and May were eating their dinner in the café, while Max was petting a Vulpix who was also there. Everybody was holding a beautiful conversation until they all heard an explosion and a miniature, but rather violent, earthquake swept over the area.

"What was that?" Brock yelped, while running to the blast.

"I don't know…" May replied, running as fast as she could.

" I only hope it isn't what I think it is…" Ash said, with sheer fear lacing his voice. He wasn't looking forward to finding out.

"And what's that?" Max asked.

"Misty…" Ash whispered, in fear, trying not to let the others hear.

As they reached the open spot they only saw black smoke as the smell of burning flesh hang heavily in the air. Pink flashes were the only source of light in the twilight of the cloudy evening, as gun shots were followed by screams of pain. New shots were now followed by a "Mew!" that said that she was also hit. Quiet ruled as the smoke pulled away. As the smoke cleared, Ash and the gang could only stare in horror, as they caught a glimpse of Misty. There she was, holding a cop round the throat. He was begging for the mercy. But his desperate pleas didn't go through Misty's white, clouded eyes, until…

"Misty…" Ash said on such a high, emotional, almost whisper, tone.

An almighty thud was heard, as she let the man fall to the ground and she turned around and let her hair hang to a side as she lifted up her pink glowing him and swallowed Ash in a pink orb.

"Aaaah…" Ash let out in pain as the attack kept hurting him. The orb looked like a plasma orb in reverse, with the electricity coursing _inward_, and into Ash's body. " Misty… you don't have to do this… We're friends… don't you remember a thing" Ash said, trying to stay alive under the influence of her attack. His voice was straining, and his grip on consciousness was slowly fading.

"She doesn't care anymore, you silly boy… She doesn't remember you anymore or herself… she only remembers what we told her to do." Butch said, hurting Ash even more with these words.

"NO… Misty… This isn't you!" Ash shouted up to her. He looked up at her, with pleading eyes, only to see the blood that made a red line down her pale skin, as it trickled away from the shot wound in her shoulder. "Fight against it!…"

Silence fell. It lingered for an agonisingly long amount of time, with tension so thick, the air could be sliced with a butter knife. The silence was only broken when red blood droplets fell to the ground. As they did, they turned pure white and hit the ash-laden dirt as ice.

"Ash…" Misty said almost in a whisper as she released him from the pink orb.

"ATTACK… I said kitten." Butch yelled as he grabbed a controller closer to his chest, fiddling manically with the buttons, and levers.

"Ash… forget about me… run!" She screamed, as she grabbed her head, trying to control herself.

"But I can't leave you… Misty!" Ash retaliated, with a pained tone in his voice. Whether this was because of the orb that attacked him, or because of Misty's words is _anyone's_ guess.

"Ash… you have to… I can't control myself… I don't want to end up killing you." Misty said struggling with herself.

"But…" Ash wanted to say but was cut off.

"No Ash… just leave… Can't control myse…" She wanted to say, but was stopped as Team Rocket was controlling her again. She had her head hang again and only said "Mew."

Eyes went back to white mirrors… memories were lost again…

"Ash we must leave… It's too late now…we'll find a way to bring her back again… I promise." Brock said as he helped Ash up and ran away…

Another city's fate was sealed…


	5. Gaining Control of Her

At Team Rocket's base…

Giovanni stalked through the black halls of the base, towards some very serious looking doors.. His mind was thinking heavily about the lapse in the experiment that had happened a half hour ago. Again he failed… another project was going to fail! Another plan was going to be ruined! The walls led him to a room filled of computers , men typing information onto the monitors, as the room filled with screams of a girl… screams of pain… screams for help… screams that were, once again, of the girl who she once was… The girl with blue eyes that loved the world and her friends… the girl that, now, was screaming for her life as they tried to control her with something new… A controller device attached to the heart…

Giovanni watched as they implanted it. The controller was the same size and shape as a computer mouse, with wires that entered her chest cavity, wiring up to her heart. It was quite the struggle, because of the flailing girl, still screaming for her life. Butch came up to Giovanni, and offered him what he had asked for: the controller. It was a small, silver, oblong, with a big red button over am LED screen, showing a percentage readout on it, stating; 'Destruction 0%. Vulnerability 100%'.

"It's ready, boss… Try it out, and you'll see that we didn't fail again. For every possibility that could cause a problem, there's a solution. It's just a case of finding it." Butch said, with an evil grin plastered on his face. The girl stopped screaming… beginning to feel the effect of the controller… not permitting her to be who she loved to be… not this creature…

"Let's see If Kitten listens now… come kitten!" Giovanni said, and Misty, or rather, 'Kitten' obeyed.

Giovanni stretched his hand towards her, to touch her face, but was surprised as she turned her face away and some blue turned back into her eyes.

"Still not listening, Kitten?… Let's see what you do now…" Giovanni said while he pressed the red button, and a shock went through her as she fell to the ground… yelling out in pain…

"Now Kitten… stand up!" Giovanni ordered, as he laid the device on the table and watched as Misty, or 'Kitten' (as she will now be referred to), stood up, shakily. Again, he reached out to touch her face. This time, however, she didn't turn away … because, this time, her body wouldn't allow her to turn away…

She now was trapped inside her own body… a lost soul in a robotic shell.

**With Ash and the rest…**

Ash was caught between his own thought and speaking to Pikachu. "What should we do, Pikachu? What did they do to Misty? She's being forced to forget us. _Us_, Pikachu. After all we've been going through … she just tried to kill us…" Ash babbled on, but Pikachu just stood up and looked on, in a cute way that just "Pika…" (Saying; '_That isn't true._'), and went back onto Ash's lap, as he petted him behind the ears once more. "You're right, Pikachu. She probably can't do a thing about it…" Ash sighed, with a bit of hope in his heart.

"Pika chu-chu pi" '_She still remembers us_'Ash looked at his Pikachu "Yeah… I know, but… It's so hard to believe that she just can't fight it." Ash almost whispered, as these thoughts went piercing through him "Pika chu pi ka pi chu pi" '_She tried to fight I when she saw you… maybe we can reach her, somehow._'Pikachu said as he rubbed his head against Ash's tummy.

"Yeah I hope so… I hope so…" Ash said, as he laid himself down to sleep.

**Back at Team Rocket's base…**

Giovanni was looking at the observation camera again. He just couldn't find the reason why he lost control over his Kitten '_It all started with that boy!_'He thought, looking at the recordings, playing back that scene again and again. '_What made us lose her, there? She was perfect. Untouchable to everything that stood in her way. Even emotions had no power over her. Or, at least, so I thought._'He thought to himself, while petting his Persian. "Now… what emotion was it that you felled, my Kitten?… love?… Then are you just going to have to kill the one you love… and Kitten…" Giovanni couldn't help but sneer, evilly, at the thought that crossed his mind, "…Make him scream!"


	6. Doing the Things You Don't Want To

Rain was pouring down from the sky. Flashes of frightful lightning came through the clouded skies, as the sound became unbearable. In the midst of the storm, it was hard to hear someone run through the worst rain of the angry storm. Every hard breath was covered by the raindrops that crashed to the ground. Every step was impossible to hear as the rain crashed on her body and made her wetter than she already was. Soon, she started to see her target, as she continued to run, crouched low to the ground. A camp with two tents. That was the place she was heading to for the last 2 hours. Slowly, she entered one of the tents, where her ultimate target lied… Ash Ketchum…

Slowly, she crawled closer to him, as he laid there, tucked up in his sleeping bag. Soon, she was hovering over him. She sat herself on his waist, as she saw him open his eyes. She took a good, strong, hold of his throat, which made his eyes flash open and stare in her mirror ones, with raw, unbridled, terror.

"BROC…" He began to cry out, but was cut off, as she placed her lips on his… a short but firm kiss. It was the only thing the controller let her do to him. It wouldn't let her take any other actions… especially saying she didn't want to do this… kill him…

By the sudden movements, Brock woke up to see Misty sitting on Ash with one hand at his throat and her other beginning to glow pink as, Ash now also let out a petrified scream…

"ASH…" Bock yelled, ramming Misty off his friend. From being stopped from achieving her goal, Misty hissed at him, and tried to regain her composure. She was a little wobblier than anyone'd have imagined. Brock must've _seriously_ done a number on her. "What happened Ash?" Brock asked, loud enough also trying to wake May and Max.

"I don't know… I woke up, and all I could see was her hovering over me…" Ash replied, croakily, as he walked out of the tent, and saw Max and Max doing the same.

"What's going on!" Max asked as he saw Misty leaping out of the ten, aiming for Ash with her claws. But Ash was just quick enough to dodge, just millimetres from certain doom, leaving Misty to fly past him, only destroying the tree behind him. Soon as she landed, she turned on a perfect sixpence, and jumped at Ash again for a new attack, but stopped when a dark purple energy field surrounded her.

"What happened?" May asked, but she got her answer as a light purple Pokémon came in front of her.

"Mewtwo…" Ash whispered in awe, as he recognised the Pokémon that stood before him.

"So we meet again… Ash and Brock…" Mewtwo said in his creepy, telepathic, voice.

"Yeah… but why?" Ash replied, as he stood up to look at Misty, still encapsulated in the purple orb.

"Because this cause is way above your head, Ash Ketchum… The legendary Pokémon discussed this danger, and have come to the conclusion that it has to be stopped. And the only way that seems feasible is to have her… killed." Mewtwo said, trying hard to keep her under control.

"You have to get her back fast… or I will be forced to obliterate her." Mewtwo said, holding Misty with an extra thrust of power.

"It's that device … she didn't have that the last time… we have to destroy it. And quickly!" Max shouted, pointing at the girl's chest.

"But how? That's not just going to break with a simple punch…" Brock said, glowering at the handiwork of Team Rocket.

"I know of a way… but she's not going to like it." May said quietly , biting her lip.

"What!" Everyone else all yelled at her.

"Pikachu's thunder shock could destroy it… But that'll hurt her too." May said, almost crying , clumping her arms around her.

"That's a good back–up plan…" Ash agreed, heavy-heartedly. "But what else ca…" But his sentence was stopped by Mewtwo.

"I can't control her… she's too strong!" He said, as the purple orb disappeared and Ash was now held by his throat by Misty, who was brandishing a knife.

Everything happened in a flash… A flash of lightning crashing from the sky, making some light for a second or less. The light that reflected on the knife as it leapt out at Ash's throat. May, Max and Brock yelled;

"ASH" …horror-stricken.

Red drops crashed to the ground…

Pikachu yelled "CHU!" As he let out a thunder shock that struck its target straight in the head… A body flew vertically down through the sky, landing perfectly still on the dirt, having being shocked… the device exploded on her chest, making her fly threw through the sky again, and landing without moving… close to falling off a nearby cliff.

Ash was now sitting on the ground, and had seen Misty's multiple injuries being inflicted. He ran up to her side. He reached the cliff, and was fast enough to grab hold of her hand, as she started to slide off the edge. He pulled her to safety, and sat on the grass, cradling her in his arms. Slowly, he turned her around in his arms… only to be shocked by seeing nothing but red in her face…


	7. Thinking About What You've Done

Slowly, she managed to opened her eyes, as the Sun's morning glow shone down on her, revealing a white and freakily clean room. A headache throbbed through her skull, as she tried to remember what happened in the last few days… She didn't get much to remember… only flashes of moments passed came to her mind as she held a hand in front of her eyes, trying to block the sun away… to no use.

Her eyes went through the room and rested on the bed next to hers. There was a familiar body resting beneath the covers.

'_No. No, that can't be…_' She thought, as she held her hand to her, now gaping, mouth. She leapt from her hospital bed, and flew across the floor to the next bed, ignoring her own pain.

'_No… I couldn't have hurt you that much… Or did I? I'm such a bitch! A total, for creep hurting my friends like this…_' She, slowly, stroked his cheek with her unwounded hand, and bit her lip. She was trying so hard, now, not to cry. '_He would never want to see me after this… I probably scared him half to death… how could I let myself do this to him? I'd probably better leave… let him live his own life._'

She couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore, and turned away, letting a tear drop from her eyes as she heard him stir, and open his eyes. He also got to get used to the flashing white from the hospital room.

"Misty… Don't cry…" He managed to say, as he reached out a hand to touch her face.

"Don't look at me… I'm a monster!" She almost yelled crying, not daring to look at him. "A horrible, heartless, horrific monster."

"Why so? You don't look like one?" He retorted, cheerily.

'_There you go with that that irremovable childishness of yours… I don't deserve someone like him._'

"Look at what I've done… to you! And what other damage have I done, huh? TELL ME WHAT ELSE I'VE DONE!" She screamed at him, now bursting out in tears.

"You haven't done that… Team Rocket forced you do it… you would never do something like that, of your own free will, and you know it. So STOP THINKING YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT…" Ash realised he was shouting, once he saw Misty recoil as if she was staring into the eyes of an enraged Rhydon. He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath in, to calm his nerves.

"Because I know you wouldn't." He said, in a much calmer tone of voice, as he took her into a tight embrace.

"So… you still believe in me, even when I don't anymore? You _still_ see me as your friend… Ash, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me…" She wept, as she whipped away her tears and smiled at him.

"I always will believe in you. And you _do_ deserve me, Mist." He replied, comfortingly, with his lovely smile.

"But I hurt you… and many others. How are Brock, May and Max?" She asked, as she started to worry.

"They're just fine… and you didn't hurt me that much. All you did was catch my shoulder with that knife. Nothing too severe. Now, try to rest for a little bit, OK?" He smiled at her, and started to lie down himself as she slowly took off, floating to her own bed. But the peaceful little Moment that they were sharing, suddenly, got interrupted by an almighty scream.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" That sounded like Ash's mother. She burst into the room, making Misty lose control of her floating abilities, through the shock of her sudden entrance, and she fell to the ground. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO HURT HIM!"

"Mum… we were just talking. And Misty wouldn't hurt me." Ash told his mother, escaping her bone crushing, and very over-protective, hug.

"But, baby… look at what she's done to you. No friend would do that!" She said, trying to hug him again.

"Mum! She didn't do that… Team Rocket _made_ her do all those things! She wasn't herself, mum." He pushed her away, and made his way over Misty, and hugged her.

"But… But… she hurt you." Delia said, tears threatening to drip from her eyes.

"She didn't do that. She would _never_ do that. And I believe her." Ash said, stroking Misty's hair, soothingly, as she sat, weeping into his shoulder. Delia saw just how horrible Misty was feeling. She was crying silently. As a mother, she knew what that means. When a child, even a teenager, cries, it's normally for attention, like when they're hurt. That's why they make sounds, when they cry. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop.

"I'm sorry dear… I didn't mean to…" She said to the weeping redhead, trying to comfort Misty on the floor.

"It's OK. Really…" Misty answered back, looking out the window.

**At Team Rockets secret base…**

Giovanni was looking at the last tape over and over again, stopping at the sight of Mewtwo.

'_So we meet again Mewtwo… looks like you keep looking out for others… It's been a long time. And I see you've met up with your little friends again. Just know this… you can't protect them forever. They're just weak little kids. And you know it. Even If I don't get you at my command… the girl, and many others, will soon be. And, after all… I won't need you. Not anymore. You have become worthless. Unnecessary._' "You hear that Mewtwo! You will suffer for what you have done to me! And you're not the only one." He snarled, viciously. "_You_ will pay, dearly, for betraying me… my Kitty."

**Right, OK. Stop here, for a minute. Salvador, here. And I have to tell you something. These first 7 chapters have come _directly_ from 'the black kitty's story 'mew mutations'. I've altered them here and there, either because the grammar, or spelling, wasn't 100%, or because I thought the plot wasn't told all too effectively, but I've kept the vast majority of the plot intact. From Chapter 8, onwards, _I _will be telling the story. _I_ will be the one advancing the plot, now, as this is where 'the black kitty' couldn't continue. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but with any luck, not too late, I hope. Also, if anyone has any requsts for future fictions you'd like to see, please do feel free to PM me, and I'll try to get back to you. OK, thanks everyone, and a big thank you to those who have favourited my previous fictions, and an extra special thank you to 'bigdogneversleeps', for making me your _first_ favourite author. That was a _real_ honour. Bye for now.**


	8. I'll Protect You

Ash, Brock, May and Max all sat around the table in the hospital café. Today was the day Ash and Misty were to be discharged, after three days of recovering. Ash's eyes seemed a little bit diverted from the general chitchat the other three were engaged in. More specifically, they were diverted to Misty. She was sat at the farthest table she could find away from Ash and the others. She was picking at her salad, not even attempting to lift it to her mouth. Ash looked down at his own plate. His toasted cheese sandwich sat there. Cold… and neglected.

He stood from his chair, and walked, purposefully, over to Misty. He could feel the curious gazes of Brock, Max and May burning into his back, but he didn't care what they thought. Misty had been feeling like a horrific monster all these days. She, desperately, attempted to avoid everyone who came to visit Ash and her. Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary… she would hide in _impossible_ places, until they were gone. She didn't even talk to Ash a great deal, now. Just one-worded responses, if _that_. He sat opposite her, on the table-for-two. She gasped, and snapped her head up at him, with a look of terror in her eyes. She relaxed, slightly, when she saw Ash's soft, comforting, smile, however.

"Mist… I know you feel horrible, but it's _not_ your fault. Team Rocket are the ones at fault, here, not you." He tried to comfort her, resting his hand over hers.

"Ash." She replied, with tears in her eyes. Ash took her right elbow, and gently coaxed her to walk round the table, and sit on his lap, where she lightly wept into his shoulder. She cried for a minute or two, then pulled her face away to smile at him. Ash smiled back, happy to see her relaxing a bit more. Misty's smile faded after a handful of seconds, however. "But you know, Ash…" She didn't know how it was possible to cushion her next words. She couldn't think of a way to do it, so just came out with it. "Giovanni's, _certainly_, going to be sending operatives after me, to have me destroyed, for betraying him." Ash scoffed at her words.

"Have you destroyed? Let the bastard bloody dare!" He challenged, confidently. "There is _no_ way on Arceus' Earth am I letting Team Rocket touch you again."

Misty could feel the moisture building in her eyes again. She smiled at Ash. A true, genuine, smile. A smile s genuine, it looked like it hurt.

"Thank you, Ash." She squealed, hugging Ash so tight, even Regigigas would've had the wind knocked from its lungs.

"It's no problem, Mist." Ash smiled, returning the hug. "I'll protect you."

**Meanwhile, in Team Rocket's HQ…**

"Kitty, the Mew girl, has failed, Dr. Damson." Giovanni snarled, darkly, in the science lab, littered with cloning tubes and computer monitors. "She's become a flawed specimen in our experiment. She's broken her programming. That boy has, single-handed, ruined the experiment. I hope your backup experiment has a bit more security behind it." The Team Rocket scientist that stood before him stared from behind a pair of matt black sunglasses. He was dressed in all black, a leather jacket and a leather longcoat. He sniffed, pompously, puffed out his chest, and tilted his head to look upward, slightly.

"Of course, Giovanni." He stated, in a cold, dark, emotionless voice. His accent was British, and his tone was deep, despite his age of only 22 years old. He walked over to a computer screen, which showed readouts and statistics that were collected from Misty, when she was under control. "I had suspected the instability of the girl. She's highly emotional. It, also, might not have helped that we infused her DNA with the genetic template of Mew. Legendary Pokémon don't earn the title of 'legendary' for no reason. She's a strong individual, so she can control the powers of Mew, but controlling a Pokémon's power instead of one's own mind leads to a loss of control of emotion. Her emotions overrode the programming we tried to drum into her head. She fought against our technology, and won. But, I thought ahead of this. I have managed to find a young girl who can control her emotions, and her mind, like no other child her age. I've infused _her_ DNA with a much more basic Pokémon. So basic, it is, practically, a giant stem cell. And, if properly managed, I'm convinced that _this_ experiment will be much easier to control, and could prove several fold stronger than Project Kitty." He removed a black cloak from a tube, containing a young girl suspended in pink fluid. "This young girl… is Project Chrysalis."


	9. Killer Nurse?

Misty and Ash were discharged. Finally free of the hospital, and its unbearable sterility. Misty was, understandably, a bit nervous about going back out into everyday society. Her antics had been publicised by the media, and she was bound to be public enemy number one for the local areas around the towns she terrorised. Ash, however, was her strength at this time. He held her hand all the way out of the hospital, offering her the support she needed. Misty had _finally_ allowed herself to interact with Brock, but would take a bit more time with May or Max. Misty and Ash exchanged a tale, or two, about what they were up to at present. Ash had told Misty that, after competing in the Unova league, he felt like backtracking a bit, and retry the leagues previous. He, also, informed her that May and Max were at a bit of a loose end, of late, and didn't know what to do at present. Max had, recently, obtained his first Pokémon, a Ralts. His father had let him borrow his Vigoroth, to help him catch a Pokémon of his own. The first Pokémon Max stumbled upon _happened_ to be Ralts. After a couple of fury swipes, and one or two minutes of looking for Ralts over and over again (as it teleported every third, or so, swipe), Max _finally_ managed to capture himself a Ralts. That Pokémon became his starter Pokémon, and the two had bonded immediately after. May, meanwhile, was getting tired of contests, and wanted a bit of adventure. Not to anyway. Not for anything. Just… adventure. Mindless, senseless, exciting adventure. So, Ash and Brock (who, by the way, had completed his Pokémon Doctor studies) invited them on another journey with them through Kanto's Indigo League.

Misty had had a bit of a boring life, back at the gym. The paperwork, the monotonous challenges, the endless stream of date offers that arose around the time Ash went off to Sinnoh. All very dull, really. Until Team Rocket attacked, of course. Good, sweet _Arceus_, that was horrific. Her sisters were killed, and she was kidnapped and experimented on for 2, horrible, months. But that's all over, now. Well… _for_ now, at least.

The group made their way to the next city. For some reason, which even _ASH_ didn't understand, he'd seemed to have reversed his directions. The first time he set off from home, competing in the Indigo League, he'd headed North. Towards Viridian City, and onto Pewter. But, this time… he'd gone SOUTH. South of Pallet Town, and on to Cinnabar Island. Why? Why'd he do that? More weirdly, he'd planned to challenge _Misty's_ gym _last_. Giovanni had sold the gym, and it was now run by someone else, Ash wasn't with all relevant details, as he'd been travelling abroad for so long. But he was going to challenge Misty last? Had this been an accident? Or was there something… more… to it?

Ash had competed against the Cinnabar Island gym, the Fuchsia City gym, the Saffron City gym, and the Celadon City gyms, and won all their badges. He would, then, take on Vermillion, Viridian, Pewter and finally, Cerulean. But, before all that… Misty's gym was trashed by Team Rocket, and she had been made into a killing machine for them. Well, no one messes with Ash Ketchum's friends like that, and gets away with it. He'll track Team Rocket down. And there will be _HELL_ to pay.

The group made their way to the next town; Amber Town. They booked into a Pokémon Centre, and settled down for the night. But little did they expect what was coming for Misty.

In the dark corridors of the Pokémon Centre's hotel section, a darkened figure strolled past door after door after door. In her hand was a slip of paper of hastily scribbled notes. The notes read;

'_Target: Project Kitty (formerly known as Misty Waterflower)_

_Known location: Amber Town Pokémon Centre_

_Room number: 101_'

These notes were driving her to the room her quarry. The failed experiment she was told about. She straightened her white hat, and turned to the door she was looking for. Out of her bra, she pulled a card key, and scanned it into the lock. The door opened, effortlessly, and she slipped inside.

The wall clock read midnight, and the lights were out. Perfect. Project Kitty should be nice and quiet by now. A glance over at the bed confirms. There she is. Sleeping. Soon to be eternally so. Silently, she slipped to the bedside, and slipped a hand under her hat. From beneath her headwear, she pulls a knife. Holding it up to the moonlight that sneaks its way into the room, the metal blade glints with steely resolve.

_(Misty's POV)_

Lying, comfortably, in bed, Misty sleeps peacefully. Suddenly, though, a shadow falls over her, and her Mew ears twitch. Something feels off. She opens her eyes, just a touch, and rolls onto her back. Only to be welcomed with a most unwelcoming sight. There, kitted in a distinctive nurses' outfit, is Nurse Joy. And she's holding a knife in her hand… pointed down at Misty's body.

(_Normal POV_)

A scream from Misty's mouth echoes down the hallway outside. Next door down, in room 100, Ash wakes up with an almighty start. He jolts bolt upright, taking a second to process what's happening. His eyes widen in shock.

"MISTY!" He bolts from his bed, grabs a spare card key for Misty's room, and rushes for the door. Hurriedly, he charged his way into Misty's room, and nearly faints at the sight. There, at the other end of the room, was Misty, wrestling with Nurse Joy, who was trying to strike her with a knife. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted, and dove into the scrap. He managed to wrestle the knife from Nurse Joy's hands, and threw it across the room. Nurse Joy snarled her displeasure at being halted in her assassination attempt, and fled from the room.

"Oh no you don't." Ash snarled, venomously, after her, and set off in hot pursuit. He hunted Joy down, twisting this way and that down the hallways. Soon, he found himself in the lobby. There, looking all innocent behind the counter, as if nothing just happened, was Nurse Joy. "There you are, you bitch!" Ash snarled at her. Without hesitation, he lunged for the nurse, grabbing her around the shoulders, and started to shake her, violently. "How _dare_ you try to kill my friend!" He challenged. The nurse was frozen in complete shock and fear, only able to press her panic button under the desk by flailing around, trying to shake her aggressor.

Rather smartishly, the police swarmed into the lobby. The sound of guns cocking echoed heavily. Officer Jenny stepped forward, aiming a gun at Ash's head.

"Sir. Step away from Nurse Joy, and put your hands on your head." Ash realised what was going on. '_Shit._' He cursed, inwardly. He complied to the officer's demands. But, before any officers could attempt to tackle him to the floor, Misty shot to his side, and projected a black bubble around them. Officer Jenny recognised her immediately. "You." She snarled. "The girl who's been wreaking havoc in local towns."

"Wait. Wait, please. Officer Jenny… if I can be given five minutes to explain, I can clear everything up."

Ash was given just five minutes to justify himself. He told the events that happened. Misty's kidnap. The genetic experimentation. The control Team Rocket gained over Misty's mind. And the assassination attempt from Nurse Joy.

"WHAT!" Nurse Joy screeched. "But I'm a _nurse_. I chose to take this profession to _save_ lives, not to _take_ them."

"I know that." Ash replied. "However, Misty _was_ attacked by _a_ Nurse Joy, if not this one, _or_…" Everyone leaned in to hear what Ash had to say. "…someone _disguising_ themselves as Nurse Joy, to prevent detection." Everyone agreed that this was a more logical hypothesis. "Someone wants Misty dead. And I think I know who this assassin's working for."


	10. If, At First, You Don't Succeed

A dark figure sulked down the street. Damn that Ketchum. Damn him, and all that he lives for. And her operation was going _so_ well, too. No one would've suspected a Nurse Joy trying to kill Project Kitty. Well, if she's to get to her… she has to get rid of _him_. If, at first, you don't succeed… you try and try again. I believe that how these humans would put it. Wait. Is _she_ human? She _looks_ pretty human. She's fleshy, like a human. But… she can't feel. She has no emotion. And that's what makes a human a human. Emotion. She's not one of them. She just serves them. So, so be it. If she's told to serve, she'll serve. That's her purpose in life. Or… existence, at least. Now, let's see… what's around this street that can sneak around, undetected? Her eyes fall on an unsuspecting victim. If she can engage it in combat, she can steal its form. Then, Project Kitty, then you will pay for defying the master.

**At the local police station:**

Ash, Misty, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were filing in their reports of the incident that happened just a half hour ago. Nurse Joy was a little shaken, and Ash had apologised a million times on the way here. Luckily, the nurse was very understanding, and told him not to worry about it. But, of course (this being Ash), he _would_. The officer collected the reports, and gave them all the once over. They all seemed pretty consistent enough, and the story was clear. _Someone_, posing as Nurse Joy, tried to assassinate this young girl. She thanked the three of them, and sent them on their way. Ash was cautioned for his behaviour, and was told to think things through in future, before he acts on impulse like that again. Ash didn't ignore this, and swore he'd remember that advice in future, and led Misty back to the Pokémon Centre.

Once they got there, Misty started to get anxious, and didn't want to go back to bed. As Ash was about to leave her at her bedroom, she clamped herself onto his arm, and stared at him, with pleading eyes.

"Ash…" She whimpered, sounding _absolutely_ _**terrified**_. "Please don't leave me." Her eyes watered, and her lips quivered. Ash gave her a comforting look, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, Mist. I'm here for you." Misty gave a sniff, and pulled her face away, to look Ash in the eye.

"Ash? Can I…can I sleep with you, please?" Ash's eyes opened with surprise. Misty _never_ asked that of _anyone_. Least of all, _him_.

"Uh… sure, Mist. No problem." Ash smiled, and he led her to his room, next door. The two of them squeezed, snugly, into Ash's bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms, silently hoping no more events would occur for tonight.

**The next morning:**

The rest of the night had, indeed, slipped by, uneventfully, and Ash and company were on the road again. However, due to last night's little fiasco with 'Nurse Joy', Misty was, understandably, weary. Every time a twig snapped, she'd leap a good foot in the air and, on one or two occasions, release a pink aura sphere in the direction of the noise. Luckily, Ash was always there, at her side, to calm her down again. Little did they know it, but Misty's paranoia was, actually, quite justifiable. They were being followed.

**Oh, dear. Looks like someone's got a little 'unfinished business', and isn't in the mood to quit. By the way, everyone, thank you for the reviews so far. I swear, I almost had a heart attack, when I saw the ERUPTION of reviews from just yesterday (1.1.2012). I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the fact that Misty can still use her powers, and I can assure you that she _will_ be using them later. Just watch this space...**


	11. Round Two, Kitty?

Up in the trees above them, an Aipom swung its way through the branches of the forest surrounding them. Her eyes were fixed on one person; Misty. She, obviously, was weary, expecting to be jumped at _some_ point. She'll have to attack when she least expects it. But how can she get this done? Hmm. Tricky. Fairly tricky. Aw, well. Keep following them, for the time being, and a plan will fall into place, soon enough.

After about an hour's walk, the group came to a stream where, (surprise, surprise), Ash's stomach decides it's hungry. Everyone concurs with him, however, and they set up camp for a bit. Misty floated about for a bit, collecting a few branches, and arranging them into an optimal campfire layout. Pikachu ran about, collecting some dry leaves for kindling, and Ash had his Quilava light the fire for them. Brock announced he was going to look for some ingredients, leaving the rest to set up an eating arrangement. As she watched Brock leave, a plan finally popped into Aipom's head. She set off in pursuit of Brock, as he wandered further and further from camp.

**With Brock, about 10 metres from camp:**

Brock was busying himself with harvesting Oran berries, and other fruits. He was _so_ busy with this task, however, that he was completely oblivious to the fact that, in the trees above him, was an Aipom, eyeing him evilly. As he crouched down, to pick some sugar canes growing on the riverbank, she leapt on his back, causing him to exclaim in surprise. Then, silence fell.

**Back at camp:**

Misty, Ash, May, Max and Pikachu were just finishing setting up the eating arrangement, when Brock re-entered the clearing, carrying a basket full of fruits, mushrooms, and other forageable foods.

"Hey, Brock, what took you so long?" Ash quizzed. Brock just waved the question off, and set about cooking. No one, really, thought much of it, and sat down to wait for lunch to be cooked.

Once Brock was done cooking, everyone gathered at the 'table', which was really a large tree stump they picked out to _use_ as a table. Brock handed out plates of food to Ash, Pikachu, May and Max, then went over to collect his and Misty's. But, as he was collecting their plates, Brock – as discreetly as possible – slipped a phial of liquid, and poured the contents onto one of the plates. Once the 'extra ingredient' was added, he slipped Misty the laced plate, and sat at the opposite end of the stump to her, setting his own plate down in front of him.

Everyone tucked into their lunches. All except Brock and Misty. Brock looked like he was waiting for Misty to start, but Misty didn't look all too hungry. After waiting a few seconds, to conjure an appetite, Misty collected a few berries on her fork, and started to raise it to her mouth. Suddenly, however, Pikachu smelt something… odd. And a fairly dangerous smell, as well. In a flash, he realised where the smell was coming from, and he dived for Misty's fork.

"Pikachupi!" He screamed, smacking the fork out of her hand with his tail, sending it flying into a tree, embedding itself in the bark. Everyone was shocked at this sudden outburst. All except Brock, would scowled at the rodent.

"Pikachu? What's the matter, buddy?" Ash asked, a bit bemused at Pikachu's actions. Pikachu sniffed Misty's plate, then pointed to it, and stated;

"Pika ka chu." Misty's eyes became saucers with shock.

"POISON!" She screamed. Ash, quickly, whipped her plate away, and slipped one of his gloves off. He ran his fingers over a Sitrus berry, and rubbed his fingers together.

"I think this is Whirlipede poison." He mused. "It was a very thin texture…" He sniffed his fingers, being extra careful not to touch his face with his hand. "And it smells like bitter almonds. It's, _definitely_, Whirlipede poison. Get that in your system and, half an hour later, you're comatose. Another fifteen minutes, you're dead. Vile stuff, this poison." Misty, May and Max were all _very_ surprised at Ash's sudden logic.

"How'd you know all that stuff?" Quizzed Max.

"Once I was done journeying in Unova, having completed the Pokémon League there, I took the liberty of learning about different uses humans have had for Pokémon for many years. One of them was collecting poisonous compounds to make poison darts. I've learned how to identify all type of Pokémon poisons and venoms." He applied alcoholic hand sanitizer to his hands, and rubbed it in thoroughly. "Someone's tried to lace Misty's food with poison." He leaned down on the tree stump table. "But only one other person's _touched her plate_!" He said, whipping his head round to glare at the only culprit. All eyes fell on Brock, who was sat still, snarling.

"Why would you do that, Brock?" Ash spat. "Misty's been your friend so long now, and you try to poison her?" Brock didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed his knife, and threw it towards Misty. Luckily, Misty was quick enough to throw herself off her seat, and tuck-and-roll herself into a defensive position.

"Brock. I don't want to fight you." Misty pleaded.

"I don't think this is Brock, Misty." Ash told her. "I think this may be the assassin who takes people's forms from the Pokémon Centre. The one who was posing as Nurse Joy."

"All the same, I can't take the risk." Misty replied, worriedly. "What if it _is_ Brock, but he's bee hypnotised to kill me?" That may have been a possibility. But Ash was sure that Brock would never do this, even if he _was_ under hypnosis.

"Just hold him off, then. I'll try to figure out if this is Brock or not."

"What! Ash. You can't even solve a simple riddle. How will you be able to identify Brock from an imposter?"

"I know my friends, Mist." He hushed at her, adopting a contemplative position.

Brock lunged for the campfire, where a pan was still sat. He grabbed the wooden handle, and ran straight at Misty, wielding the frying pan like a sword. Misty ducked and dived, and rolled away from every swing, even resorting to projecting a pink forcefield a few times, when Brock got too close to hitting her. Ash watched on, trying to figure out any flaws in the replication of Brock's physique. So far, it was pretty much a perfect disguise. However… they haven't heard him utter a sound. Hey! That's it.

"Misty! Try to get him to vocalise something."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"You're gonna have to hit him."

Misty's eyes widen in horror. Hit her friend? She turned to face him. But how can she do such a thing as to hit her friend? Brock ran straight at her again, with a murderous glint in his eye. Throwing caution to the wind, Misty batted the pan out of Brock's hands with a pink aura sphere, and gave him a hard jab to the stomach. He keeled over and grunted. Ash had to strain to _hear_ the grunt, but he managed to pick it up. That wasn't Brock's voice. It sounded false. Strained. Like a girl, trying to make her voice more masculine.

"It's an imposter, Mist. Knock 'em out!" Misty clenched her fists, and they started to glow with a pink aura. She swung punch after punch after punch the fake Brock, with great force and accuracy.

Brock had taken a heavy beating. He was bruised and battered here and there, and was gasping for breath. Project Kitty's learning her powers more and more. Time to flee. He made a dash for safety through the trees, and out of the campsite. Even after he was gone, Misty was still shaken. Fake or not, she had hit someone she knew very dearly. She sunk to her knees, and wept into her hands, which had cupped her face as she fell. Ash asked May and Max to go look for the real Brock, while he comforted Misty, hugging her gently, which she (very eagerly) returned, weeping.

**That's chapter 11, folks. Now, I need to ask you a favour. On my profile, I've put up a poll. It's regarding this fiction, and how it ends is up to you. Does Misty keep her powers beyond the end of this fiction, or do I take them away from her in the final chapter? Votes must be in by the end of March, and I'll finish the story according to the votes, when I come to writing the end. Thanks for all your support, and I hope to keep entertaining you. Until next chapter...**


	12. I Will Be Your Guardian

May and Max found Brock about 10 metres away from the campsite, bound and gagged with his back against a tree. May, immediately, ran to his side, and checked for a pulse. He's fine. Just roughed up a little. She called out her Blaziken, and asked him to cut the ropes that Brock was tied in. with a swift flick of his claw, Blaziken got the ropes off the large teen, and Max removed the tape from Brock's mouth, making him yelp with pain, but he smiled, gratefully.

"Brock. What happened to you?" May asked, worriedly.

"Well… this Aipom just attacked me out of nowhere, but when I turned round, I was staring at myself." Max and May didn't quite follow.

"What do you mean you were looking at yourself?" Max asked.

"I mean… I saw myself. The Aipom had vanished, and instead, there was another _me_." May and Max gasped in horror.

"You mean the one that tried to poison Misty?" May shrieked. Now it was Brock's turn to gasp in horror.

"That double try to poison Misty?"

**With Misty and Ash, back at camp:**

Misty had cried for a good five minutes now, and had managed to calm down. Ash was now rocking her, back and forth, to keep her relaxed. But he couldn't help but feel that, whoever this is impersonating people, they're not going to stop until Misty's dead. She, he's assuming the assailant is female, seems pretty determined to have Misty's blood on her hands. How can anyone want her dead so badly? What's she ever done wrong? OK... hang on… what has she ever done wrong _without_ being forced into doing it by an evil syndicate? Misty gave a sniff, and tilted her head to look up at her comforter.

"Ash?" He looked down at her, with a soothing smile on his lips.

"Yeah, Mist?"

"There was something about that fake Brock's voice that sounded familiar." Ash thought this, too. That _was_ a familiar tone. A girl they met some time back sounded like that. But who was it? At that moment, Brock – the _real_ Brock – turned up, accompanied with May and Max. Ash and Misty looked up at Brock. Ash had a hint of doubt in his eye, and Misty, a glint of fear, as she tightened her grip on Ash, and sheltered deeper into his chest for protection. Brock's eyes, however, were full of genuine concern.

"You OK, Mist?" That was all the explanation the pair needed. Misty shot from Ash's arms and, literally, flew at Brock, slamming into him, giving him a massive hug, which made him choke a little. Partly, because he had the wind knocked out of him by the impact. But _mostly_ because Misty's strength seemed to have been increased several fold. He returned the hug, after regaining his composure, still a little bemused as to why Misty glomped him so. Then he noticed she was sobbing, slightly, into his chest.

"Brock. I'm so glad that I didn't hurt you." She whispered, tearfully.

"Uh…"

The situation was explained to Brock as the group were entering Vermillion City. It took some understanding, but Brock kinda got the gist of it.

"But before you guys turned up again, Misty and I had a little moment of recognition. That fake Brock's voice sounded kinda familiar."

"Hm? Familiar? In what way?" Brock quizzed.

"Like, someone we met here in Kanto." Misty clarified. "But, for the life of me, I can't think of who it may be."

"Well, maybe if we think over the girls we met on our travels together, we'll work it out." Brock suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash concurred. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Not about the identity of this assailant, but how to, hopefully, hold her off from killing Misty for a bit, until they can think of a way of stopping her completely. "But, first… do you think we could stop off at the Pokémon Centre, so I can call the professor for a bit?"

No one understood, completely, what Ash wanted to call the professor for, but they went to the Pokémon Centre, anyhow. As Misty and Brock consulted over the girls they met on their travels in the Kanto region, Ash was talking to Professor Oak on a video phone in the corner.

"Hey, professor. I was wondering if I could ask for a Pokémon transferred to me."

"Of course, Ash, my boy. Which one did you have in mind?"

Transfer over, Ash rejoined his friends. Brock and Misty had worked out a handful of girls they thought the voice of the fake Brock may have belonged to; Giselle, Melanie, Rebecca, Lara Laramie, Tyra, Cassandra, Duplica, Stella, Florinda Showers, Katrina, Eve, Melissa, Jeanette Fisher, and Assunta. Now, let's see… one of these girls _must_ be the assassin. But did any of these girls have a grudge to bear? Or did any of them go missing in the last few months? Wait a minute… the Imite House! Not long after the Cerulean City gym was trashed, the Imite House was declared closed, due to the 'occupant' disappearing. Coincidence? Yeah right. It had to be. It _must_ be her. But… did Team Rocket do something to _her_, too?

After a disturbing discussion over the identity of this persistent assassin, questions were soon raise about what Ash was talking to the professor about. Ash explained that he noticed one of Misty's Mew powers were to use Aura Sphere. And it got him to thinking. _He's_, what known as, an Aura Guardian, yes? So… what if _Ash_ was to learn how to fully utilise his own aura powers, and try to defend Misty himself?

"That's why…" He concluded. "I had the professor send me this little guy." He threw the pokéball he held in his hand, and out popped…

"Riolu." The little aura fox cried, as it looked around the Pokémon Centre lobby. Soon, his little eyes met with Ash's, and the little Pokémon beamed at the sight of its 'daddy'. "Riolu!" He exclaimed, as he leapt into Ash's arms, and the pair hugged.

"Is that the Riolu you hatched from the egg Riley gave you, Ash?" Quizzed Brock.

"That's right, Brock-o." Ash replied, putting the little Riolu down on his knee. From the looks on May, Misty and Max's faces, Ash could see he needed to explain a bit. "As well as learning about poisons and toxins, among several other things, after I competed in the Unova League, I popped back to Sinnoh, to an island called Iron Island, where a friend of mine, called Riley, trains as an Aura Guardian. I asked him about training my own powers, and if it was possible. He told he it was, and he gave me an egg, which he asked me to hatch and care for the Pokémon that resulted. Then, if I needed to, I could use my Riolu to train myself in using aura." Everyone was amazed by Ash's new-found logic and rationalised thinking. "Misty." Ash addressed her, turning to face her with a smile on his face. "I will be your aura gaudian."


	13. All Very Innocent

"OK, Braviary! Use Sky Drop!" The large eagle Pokémon swooped downward, fearless of impact, as the badly beaten Raichu struggled to get back to its feet and dodge the inevitable slam. The patriotically-coloured bird of prey smashed its bulk into the electric rodent, kicking up dust. Very quickly, it cleared, to reveal Braviary still standing, and Raichu out cold.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" Announced the referee. "The challenger is the winner."

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "Way to go, Braviary!" The large eagle shrugged, with an 'I know' attitude, and went about preening its wings. Lt. Surge approached the triumphant trainer, applauding him.

"Congratulations, Ash. I must say, I thought you'd gone crazy, using a flying type against me and Raichu, but you hardly gave us time to breathe, let alone try to get any hits in. Here you are. The Thunder Badge." He handed Ash the, all so familiar, badge, with a smile of pride on his face, which Ash gladly accepted. When he looked up at the gym leader again, though, he noticed he was glowering at something behind him. He followed the Lieutenant's gaze, to find that he was looking at Misty, who was cowering in the corner she was watching Ash's battle from.

"Hey, back off, Lieutenant!" Ash snapped, as if he were a naval officer himself. "She's safe. She's free from Team Rocket's control. And if they manage to regain control over her, I'll be all over it. I promise you." The gym leader looked down at Ash, and then over to Misty, who gave a whimper, and hid her face deep into her hands, terrified of what the Lieutenant could do to her.

"OK, Ash. I'll trust you to ensure she doesn't cause any harm." He told Ash, softly. Pretty much immediately after, however, he snapped back to look at Misty, shouting; '"But if she goes out of control again, so help me _Zapdos_, I will call the military in on that girl! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" The last sentence made Misty almost jump out of her Mew features.

"P-per-perfectly, sir." Misty trembled. Ash ushered the gang out of the gym, quickly, so Lt. Surge couldn't frighten Misty any further. As soon as they got out of Vermillion, Ash sent the others on ahead. Once they were out of sight, Misty started weeping, as Ash knew she would. The pair of them sat down on a mossy rock, and Ash comforted the frightened redhead, stroking her hair, and scratching her behind the Mew ears, making her Mew tail waggle of its own accord.

After ten minutes of ear scratching, Misty started purring, uncontrollably, which made Ash want to do it more and more. Ash started to scratch behind both of Misty's ears, which made her purr louder, and start to nuzzle him like a playful Skitty. Misty's tail got more and more lively, and it started to wind its way round Ash's body, pulling him close to her, as he kept on scratching her behind the ears. Misty started to lose control of her tail, as it pulled Ash so near to her that she had to grab hold of him to stop herself falling backward. She grabbed him, however, just below the ribcage… where he's most ticklish. She felt Ash's breath hitch as she grabbed him, and an evil smirk crept across her face. She started to tickle Ash right under the ribs, making him wriggle and writhe in her clutches, giggling like a baby Togepi, as he scratched her ears, and she tickled his sides.

After five minutes of this, the pair of them collapsed on the mossy stone, panting and gasping for air, giggling when their eyes opened every five seconds. Once they calmed down, though, their eyes met. And the pair of them fell deathly silent. Ash looked down into Misty's eyes. And Misty looked up into Ash's. They'd never had this much fun before, on their travels. They'd only bicker, and argue, and fight. But, here they were. Playing. Laughing. Tickling each other. And now… what? Huh? Where's this coming from? Silence? From Ash? From Misty? And it's not even an awkward silence. It's a… warm silence.

"Ahem." Came a knowing, slightly taunting, tone. Ash and Misty's heads snapped round to see Brock, standing about three feet in front of them, trying – futilely – to hide a smirk behind his hand. Ash and Misty could feel the other's face becoming hot. Misty shot a side glance at Ash, before giving a regular, Misty-style, 'Humph. Nothing was happening' pout, and pushed Ash away, gently, with a small aura sphere. Ash landed on the grass with a thud, which made Brock snigger even more. Misty sat up, and said.

"It was all very innocent, Brock." Before getting up, and floating off down the path, to catch up to May and Max. Ash scrambled to his feet, and dusted himself off. He stood bolt upright, back to Brock, and said.

"Y-yeah. What she said." And ran off after Misty. Brock gave a knowing smirk after the pair of them.

"Yeah (!) Right (!)" He commented, before setting off, too.


	14. Training in Aura Control

Misty, Ash and Brock caught up to May and Max, who were just finishing up setting a packable picnic table. Brock had got lunch under way before he came to find Ash and Misty, so he just casually made his way to the pot over the fire he made, not letting the smug smile on his lips fade, which made Ash blush. Brock had whipped up one of Ash's favourites; Lazy-Boy-No-Chew-Stew. And, of course, Brock made it a point to cook enough for seconds. And thirds. And fourths. How that boy can eat like a Snorlax and remain no larger than a Hitmonchan is anyone's guess. Maybe the energy he obtains from his extra helpings is being stored for a growth spurt for when he's eighteen, in two years' time. After lunch, and the picnic layout was sorted, Ash decided to do some training. But… not his conventional training, this time.

He stole himself away into the nearby trees, and clutched at the pokéball he'd need to train with. Once he was certain he was deep enough in the forest, to train without interruption, he released Riolu from his ball. Ash sat himself and Riolu down on the grass, so he could ask the Pokémon a favour.

"Riolu, you know when I hatched you last year, and asked you to try to learn your aura abilities as quickly as possible?" The fox Pokémon nodded, curiously. "Well… I was given your egg by a friend of mine, who's an Aura Guardian. He gave me your egg so that you might be able to teach _me_ how to use aura. Do you think you could do that for me, please?" The little fox beamed brightly at the request, jumping up and down in excitement. The tassels under its ears raise, and started to glow blue with aura.

"Of course I can, daddy." It chirruped, gleefully. Ash knew full well of Riolu and Lucarios' abilities to communicate with aura, but it never made it any more comfortable. No matter how many times one's heard it.

"OK… that's two things I'm gonna have to get used to." Ash muttered, more to himself than anything else. However, Riolu heard him, and cocked his head sideways, curiously.

"What do you need to get used to, daddy?"

"One; you talking to me through aura. And two; you calling me 'daddy'." Ash explained that he hadn't got a problem with being called 'daddy', it'd just take some getting used to. And so, Ash's aura training commenced.

**Chapter 14 complete. Now, I have another favour to ask. I've had a little discussion with a fellow member of FanFiction; Sllick347, and he raised a very good question. Is Misty going to keep, or lose, her Mew features? I'm going to publish another poll on my profile, and I'd like you all to vote as to whether Misty keeps her Mew ears and tail beyond the stroy plot, or if she loses them at the end. I'm hoping to publish Chapter 15 soon. And, BTW... has anyone figured out who Project Chrysalis may be? I've already planned her identity, but I'm just curious as to who's picked up on the hints yet. Until next chapter... Salvador.**


	15. Third Time The Charm!

The first two hours of training were spent on Ash focusing on trying to form a simple aura sphere, and throw it at a large target carved into a rock the size of a Snorlax. The first ten attempts were dismal. Ash's aura spheres were too weak, and they either faded before coming anywhere near the target, or listing lazily off target altogether. But, eventually, Ash had mastered aura sphere, and was throwing them left, right and centre in a gentle sparring session with Riolu. Little did he see, but up in the trees above him, a Pikachu was stood on a branch, glaring down at him, venomously.

'_So, he's learning how to control his aura, is he?_' She thought to herself. '_Well, while he's acting the prat here, Project Kitty will be without her bodyguard. Maybe I can launch a __**successful**__ attack on her, this time. Afterall… third time's the charm._' She sneered – well, _would_ have, if she had emotion.

**Back with Brock, Misty, May, Max and Pikachu:**

Everyone was sat around, bored out of their minds. Ash had just took off to train, and hadn't bothered to return for two hours. Even _Ash_ isn't _this_ obsessive with his training. Misty had been pacing for about half an hour, and was getting anxious.

"What if something's happened to him? What if he's been ambushed? What if he's hurt? What if he's…?" Misty was fretting and fretting over and over again, speaking at a million miles an hour, getting more and more frantic with each sentence. Brock just smirked at her.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Misty? Misty would _never_ worry so much over Ash." He smirked, smugly, at her. This only caused Misty to get irritated, and she shot a pink aura sphere right at his head, smacking him in the face. May and Max managed to restrain her, however, before she could do some major damage to the poor boy.

"I need him!" She shouted. "He's the only way I can control myself." She whimpered, as she fell to her knees, and started to weep.

"Don't worry, Misty." May comforted, patting Misty on the back. "He'll come back. I promise."

She looked up from Misty's back, which she'd been – unconsciously – staring at, and found her eyes falling onto the backs of Misty's Mew ears. The mere sight of them was hard to resist. Her hands started to hover behind the Mew girl's ears, and start to scratch them, curiously. Misty's sobs started to quieten, as she lost herself in the warm, fuzzy sensation that crawled slowly down her back from having her ears scratched. May noticed how Misty was starting to calm down, so she crouched down in front of Misty, and continued to scratch her, affectionately, making the slightly older girl purr. May found herself unable to control her giggles, as she watched Misty smile and purr in front of her.

Suddenly, there was an almighty crash from the trees, not too far away from where the group were based. One of the trees, about four rows of trees into the woodland, toppled. Then one from the third row in. Second row. And, out from the trees, crashed a Nidoqueen. Without stopping, the Nidoqueen charged straight at the group, a murderous glint in her eye. Brock and Max scrambled out of the way, but the girls were too scared to move. They sat there, frozen in terror, clinging onto each other, for dear life. The Nidoqueen closed the gap between her and her victims of choice.

'_Now you'll die… traitor!_' She thought, venomously, at Misty.

**Chapter 15 published! Damn, I'm fast... (That's what she said 3:D). Now, I need a bit of help. I need a snappy one-liner for the next chapter's title. But it needs to relate to stopping a bad guy. If any of you guys drop me a review of this chapter, could you write what you want to say, and then suggest a title to me, please? The chapter rirle I deem to be the best will be used, and credit will be given to the person who gave me the suggestion, as well as a place in my favourite authors, if you aren't already. Thanks to all my readers, and I hope to keep you all entertained with this story for, however long it takes me to complete it. This has been Salvador Rider, and I'll be in contact in the next chapter.  
>P.S, if you haven't seen it already, could everyone take a look at 'When He Falls, Rockets Will Rise', please? There is the prologue, and 'Book 1' already published. Book one's only just begun, but there will be several chapters to it, and it'll lead on to an amazingly exciting series, I promise you. Thanks for your attention, and goodbye for now.<strong>


	16. Returning the Favour

**Chapter 16 is up. And the name chosen for this chapter; 'Returning the Favour' comes from Sllick347. Thank you for your help.**

Nidoqueen smirked to herself, as she closed in on the terrified girls before her. Her target was almost beneath her. Her goal was nearly achieved. Just a few seconds more, and Project Kitty will be terminated. The master _will_ be pleased.

Suddenly, three bright blue spheres shot out of the trees behind her, and slammed into the Pokémon's back forcing her off balance, and causing her to face plant the dirt just inches away from Misty and May. The terrified girls brought their eyes to the trees, and were delighted to see Ash, running towards the Nidoqueen, releasing more and more aura spheres into the Pokémon's scaly back, making sure it stayed down. Once he reached them, Ash helped the girls to their feet, ushering them to the side, for safety. Once they were out of harm's way, he stood in front of the Nidoqueen, brazen as you like, glaring down at it.

"Just returning the favour for all you sneak attacks before!" He yelled at the Pokémon. "I know that you're the assassin who's been trying to kill Misty lately. And I'm here to tell you that I'll NEVER let you near her." The Nidoqueen righted herself, and snarled at the defiant teen. But, now's not the time to try and battle him. He already knows Aura Sphere. Arceus knows how long it'll be before he learns any more aura abilities. She growled once more at Ash, and ran off into the trees, retreating to recover. Ash watched the assailant go, then turned to his friends, who were staring in amazement. "I know." He said to them, in a matter-of-factly tone. "I'm a quick learner, with Riolu teaching me."

Misty couldn't help but smile in relief, and tried her best to hold back tears of terror and elation.

"Ash." She whimpered, as she bolted – literally flying – over to him, slamming into his chest, and gripping the lapels of his shirt collar, as if he'd float away if she didn't hold him still. Ash rested his right cheek on the top of Misty's head, wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, and held her gently. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Brock sniggering behind his hand. Not liking to be mocked, Ash formed an aura sphere in his left hand, and threw it to burst just in front of Brock, making him jump. Ash glared at Brock, and motioned with his thumb for Brock to 'hop it'. Taking the hint, Brock hurried off up the road, swiftly followed by Max and May.

Ash stood there watching them go until he felt something on his neck. He glanced down at Misty and saw that she was kissing him on the crook of his neck her head was nestled in. ash couldn't help but smile, as he raise a hand to scratch her behind on of her black Mew ears again, earning a contented purring from the redhead. "Don't leave me." Misty whispered, tearfully. Ash kissed the top of Misty's head, getting a waft of her apple scented shampoo in his nose.

"Never." He promised her.

**That night, deep in the forest:**

A pair of dark figures stood in the forest clearing. One in a dark suit and the other in her true form.

"Report, Chrysalis." Barked the taller figure, in a gruff – authoritative – voice.  
>"Yes master. The Ketchum boy keeps stopping me every time I get close to Project Kitty. And, to make matters worse, he's learning how to use his aura powers."<br>"Then we'll have to kill him first. He must have a weakness?"  
>"He does, sir. It's the girl, master. I'm sure of it."<br>"How pathetic. You have new orders: Recover Project Kitty, without lethal force. Bring Project Kitty to the Team Rocket headquarters in Mount Moon."  
>"Understood sir, however she won't come quietly; she's still got her Mew powers."<br>"She won't suspect a thing if you transform into the boy." The figure known as 'Master' held out his hand, which Project Chrysalis placed her own underneath. With her hand ready to take the item he held, the figure gave her a small needle.  
>If Chrysalis was able to, she would have smiled. Now, for sure, Project Kitty was done for. Not even Ketchum will stand in her way.<p> 


	17. Thank You For Choosing Air Rocket

Ash resumed his aura training, and Misty had started to learn the true extent of her Mew powers. A week had passed since Project Chrysalis' last assassination attempt on Misty, and Ash wasn't taking any more chances.

The day Project Chrysalis tried to kill Misty as a Nidoqueen, Misty was a nervous wreck. That night, she'd tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, but couldn't get to sleep, because of the nightmares of a shape shifter turning into her friends, one by one, and attacking her. She'd be attacked by Dawn, Tracey, Gary, Brock, May, Max… even Ash.

_After the point of the nightmare that Ash was seconds from killing her, Misty awoke with a start, panting heavily. She was cold, and wet; cold sweat from the terror, she concluded. She looked around the campsite for Ash. Luckily, he was sleeping beside her, just half a foot away. She clambered out of her sleeping bag, and crawled up to Ash's side. She kneeled beside him, and shook him gently. He stirred, then snapped awake, looking Misty in the eye._

"_Misty? What's up?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows._

"_I… I… I had a bad dream." Misty stuttered, shakily. "Can I sleep with you, please?" Ash smiled, kindly, and shifted himself in his sleeping bag, offering Misty to slip in with him. Misty, gratefully, complied, sliding in next to him, and sneaking a kiss on his neck to say thank you. She turned around to face away from Ash and settled down. Once she was comfy, she felt Ash reposition himself to spoon her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. And it gave her comfort and support. She had no problem falling asleep after this. And no nightmares for the rest of the night._

For the past week, Misty had been doing the same thing. She'd sleep with Ash, in his sleeping bag, when the others were all sound, and she could steal herself away from them to Ash's sleeping spot. She was always the first to wake, so she'd wake Ash up, and they'd get the fire restarted before the others stirred, making sure they never revealed the fact that Misty was sleeping with Ash every night. Only Pikachu knew what they did, and he thought it sweet of Ash to protect Misty, so he never teased him.

Ash's training with Riolu was going well. He'd mastered aura sphere, and how to use his aura to sense other beings' aura around him. He was, also, now able to talk to Pokémon, and understand them as if they were speaking in human tongue. He was now learning about 'Elemental Aura Powers'.

"Elemental Aura Powers?" Ash asked his Pokémon, quizzically.

"Yep." The small aura fox chirped, proudly. "Watch." He turned to face a rock that stood just a few feet from their training clearing. The small fox raised a paw, and closed his eyes, focusing. A light blue aura ball formed on its palm, and started to grow. As he watched Riolu charge up the attack, Ash noticed that the ball of aura was a paler shade of blue than an aura sphere would normally be. So… would that mean that this attack is an element of ice? "Aura Freeze!" Riolu shouted, and a beam of aura-formed ice was shot at the rock encasing it in a chilly layer of ice and snow.

Ash blinked at the sight. Never before had he seen _that_ attack used. His gaze was drawn, once again, to Riolu, who was dusting his paws off, looking proud of himself. He looked up at Ash, with a look of 'I know' in his eyes.

"Whoa. So that's, obviously, the Elemental Aura Power of ice."

"Yep." Confirmed the young fox. "There's also Aura Swift, Aura Bolt, Aura Blitz, Aura Soak, Aura Eye, Aura Pulse, Aura Rage, Aura Buzz, Aura Steel, Aura Quake, Aura Fist, Aura Stone, Aura Smog, Aura Peck, Aura Vine and Aura Spook. One aura attach for every type." Upon hearing this, Ash found himself feeling pretty pumped to learn these Elemental Aura Powers.

"Sweet. Let's start my training, then."

Back with Misty, May, Max and Brock, they were passing time in their own ways. May was practising some contest combinations to try for her next performance. Max was playing with Ralts, Zigzagoon and Spearow, the first three Pokémon he's ever caught. Brock was reading up on how to treat different kinds of poison (after the poison attempt on Misty a week or so ago). And Misty was practising her Mew powers. After cracking yet another rock, Misty's eyes caught a glimpse of something in the trees over yonder. Her head jerked to the side, and she saw Ash standing just outside the forest, arms crossed, head down, cap covering his eyes. Slowly, he beckoned her over, and started to walk back into the trees. Misty blinked after him. What's he doing? She glanced round at the others, who all seemed pretty contented with their own activities. She looked back at where Ash had been then turned to the others.

"Guys, I'm just going… for a walk."

"OK, Mist." Brock replied. "Don't stray too far.

"I'll be OK." Misty responded, and started floating off after Ash.

"Nice 'walking', Misty (!)" Brock teased, breaking out into laughter. From off-screen, Misty shot an aura sphere at Brock for his comment, but he was able to duck just in time, letting the pink ball fly over his head, as the girl disappeared into the trees, in pursuit of the, suddenly mysterious, Ash.

When she caught up to Ash, he was stood in a small clearing, waiting for her. He was in the same position he was when he beckoned her. Arms crossed, head down, cap covering his eyes. He was stood at the far end of the clearing opposite Misty, only two feet away. He extended his arms out, like he was asking for a hug. Misty flew over to him, and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him towards her. He returned the embrace, caressing one of her black Mew ears, making the redhead giggle. Suddenly, Ash's grip on Misty tightened, pretty harshly, ensnaring her in an uncomfortable hold.

"Ash. You're hurting me." Misty squeaked in surprise. Ash just smirked.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked, darkly.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend Ash." Misty said, not understanding why Ash would ask her such a thing.

"That's not what I mean…" He smirked. "…Project Kitty."

Misty now realised what was going on. Without thinking, she released an aura sphere into 'Ash's' chest, causing him to stagger back.

"You're the one trying to kill me." Misty gasped, shocked at how she managed to shake herself free.

"Not anymore." 'Ash' retorted. Misty tilted her head to the side, not understanding what 'Ash' meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I have new orders from my master. To take you back, by non-lethal means."

'Master?' Misty thought. Then, it struck her. "You're the second project they were working on.

**Flashback**

_Misty looked on from her tube, as the darkly dressed professor; Dr. Damson, or something like that, made his way to another tube adjacent to her own. Inside, the fluid it contained was pink, and looked like a giant lava lamp. Inside the tube was a young girl, about Misty's age. She was so drugged up on sedatives, her head was hung limply, so her face was pointed downwards, and Misty couldn't see her face. However, she _could_ see the girl's hair. It was blue-ish green, and held up in two large pigtails._

**Reality**

Misty was snapped out of her flashback by 'Ash' transforming into _her_ real form. There she stood, with her blue-green pigtails. Misty gasped in horror.

"Duplica." She whispered in sympathy. If one thought _Misty_ looked off, with her Mew features… check out Duplica. She's _pink_, man. I mean…like, _real_ pink. Her skin is pink, and it looks a tad translucent, too.

"My name is Project Chrysalis." The Ditto girl snarled.

"No, it's not. Your name is Duplica and you're an impersonator. Your DNA's been infused with the DNA of a Ditto, and your emotions have been blocked by Team Rocket, to take away your free will. They did the same thing to me, except they made _me_ a Mew girl, not a Ditto girl."

"I was made to serve the master. And serve the master, I will." The former Duplica responded. She took the needle her master gave her out of her pocket and lunged at Misty, grabbing her wrist, and jabbing the small hypodermic into her forearm.

From both ends of the trees, Ash and Riolu, and Brock, May and Max heard Misty scream. They all rushed in the direction of the sound, and were horrified to hear a helicopter whirring up its blades, preparing for take-off. They got to the source of the helicopter sounds just in time to see a Team Rocket copter take off, and fly away, heading for Mt Moon, which was several miles away in the distance. Ash could only stare, horrified at the sight, as he saw the dreaded Rocket craft take off to its destination.

"No. Misty…" He whispered, more to himself than anything else. "I'm sorry. I've failed you. But, don't worry. I _will_ get you back. I promise…" He gulped on the lump in his throat. "…my love."

On board the helicopter, Misty was bound and gagged, unconscious, in the cargo hold. From over the tannoy, Duplica's voice was heard.

"Welcome aboard, and thank you for choosing Air Rocket…" She smirked to herself in the cockpit of the helicopter, as she steered it towards the Mt. Moon peaks. "Project Kitty." She spat, venomously.

**Chapter 17 is complete. And, OK, be honest. Who was surprised by Project Chrysalis' identity? I hope not many, the hints should've been plenty enough. Oh dear. Misty's going back to Team Roccket. Looks like their plan is taking shape. What's going to happen? Stay tuned.**


	18. One More Time

The young redhead was laid on the rocky floor of the cave, unconscious, and wrapped in heavy duty ropes, strong enough to restrain a Donphan. Giovanni and Dr. Damson stood over her, glowering down at the failed Mew girl experiment. Giovanni turned to the Rocket scientist.

"So… now we have the girl, we just wait for Ketchum to arrive." He mused. Sneering, he continued. "And then he'll be exterminated." Dr. Damson stepped forward, placing a hand in his leather jacket's pocket.

"If I may be so bold to request, sir… would you permit me to try one more time to gain control of the child?" Giovanni raised a sceptical eyebrow at the young scientist. They knew how easy it was for that Ketchum brat to break the programming they'd managed to drill into the gym leaders head, and he didn't want to risk the kid trying to snap her out again.

"Are you _sure_ that this attempt will be better than the others?"

"Perfectly, sir." The scientist raised his hand from his pocket, revealing that it was clutching some form of gun. He walked over to the girl on the floor, pressing the gun on her chest, over her heart. A single pull of the trigger, and her body convulsed once with the force. No other movements, apart from her breathing, were made, however. The young man walked back to Giovanni's side, having completed his task. "I've implanted nanobots into her bloodstream. These nanos will spread through her body, and take control of her mind. These tiny robotics have their own A.I, so they're able to adapt freely to alterations in the girl's body. If her hormones start to alter in levels, they'll adapt to deal with her emotions, and suppress them again, before they get too strong." Satisfied with this explanation, Giovanni led Dr. Damson away from the unconscious Mew girl, to await the arrival of Ash and company.

**At Cerulean Lagoon:**

Ash stood at the water's edge, shouting and screaming in fury. Frustrated, he started hurling balls of Aura Blitz energy into the water, at an alarmingly quick pace. The water started to boil and bubble with the sudden application of heat. The rest of the group, even Riolu, gave him some space to vent his anger. After hurling… was that the 100th Aura Blitz just then? Lost count as soon as I was describing what he was doing. But, anyway, after firing several Aura Blitz attacks at the water, Ash sunk to his knees, lightly sobbing. A sympathetic Pikachu ascended its trainer's arm, onto Ash's shoulder, rubbing his red cheek against Ash's face.

"Better for venting that, Ash?" Brock asked the crying boy on the floor.

"No." Ash spat. "Nowhere near better." His eyes raised to look at the summit of Mt. Moon, with a venomous stare in them. "The only way I'm gonna feel better is when I get Misty back from Team Rocket. I swear, if they've done anything more to her, I'm gonna kill the bastard responsible." He growled, still glaring at the giant mountain in front of him.

**Back with Misty:**

Her body was completely motionless, apart from her gentle breaths. Project Chrysalis was standing over her, looking at her face.

'_Why does she look so familiar?_' She thought to herself. '_It's like I've known her for a long time. But how?_' Suddenly, Misty's eyes snapped open, glassy as mirrors, and pale as snow.

"Mew." She purred, as she stood next to Project Chrysalis, smirking evilly.


	19. Misty' Isn't Here

There Ash stood, in the lush grass at the base of Mt. Moon. He looked up at the peak of the mountain. Then back down at his hand, in which he held a slip of paper. There was a note scribbled on the paper, reading; '_Climb to the top of Mt. Moon. __**Alone**__'_. Ash took this as a note of mocking. He didn't care if it was a trap, he was well prepared for that. With impertinent bravado, he stormed off into the entrance of the Mt. Moon caves, Pikachu on his shoulder, awaiting any wild Pokémon to scare off.

Ash walked through miles and miles of natural labyrinths, mazes tunnelways, until he found himself in the very highest chamber of the mountain. It was open topped, with a crystal clear pool of water to the left, a grassy patch to the right and a giant Moon Stone at the far end, opposite to where Ash stood. And in the middle of the chamber… stood Misty. She was standing bolt upright, albeit with her head hung low, with her back facing Ash. The young lad couldn't help but beam when he saw the redhead, and bolted to her. The second he reached her, he threw his arms around her, hugging her warmly from behind.

"Oh, Misty. I'm so glad you're OK." He whispered in her ear – human ear. But his smile soon faded, as he could've sworn he heard Misty utter a, very faint, 'Mew' in response. Ash found himself backing away from Misty, involuntarily. He didn't want to back away, but his legs wouldn't let him stop. When he was three feet away from Misty, Ash heard a familiar voice. It was cackling. He turned round and saw a figure in the shadows, leaning against a wall, smirking evilly. The figure's mouth curled even more vilely into a twisted smile.

"'Misty' isn't here." The figure sneered, stepping out of the shadows to reveal themselves as…

"May?"

Ash turned back to Misty, fearing the worst. Slowly, she turned around to face him too. As she raised her head, Ash's heart sank as he saw her beautiful cerulean eyes had been replaced with milky, glassy mirrors again.

"Mew!" She snarled, venomously.

**OK. Before you all pick me up on this, yes. I KNOW this chapter is the shortest. But it's INTENTIONALLY so. It's a tad of a filler, because the NEXT chapter is a fight! And I'm going to be working SUPER, SUPER hard on this one, to make it nice and long, and make it as epic as I can. So, please do bare with me, as I may take a few days perfecting the next chapter. Thanks for all your feedback so far, everyone. And, Itssupereffective, thanks for taking the time to review each and every chapter so far. I hope to enjoy some more updates on 'The Betrayed Champion' soon. Everyone who's been regularly reading, and reviewing, this story, I hope you're liking it. Now that I've mentioned it, I'd like to HIGHLY reccomend you ALL go and read 'The Betrayed Champion', it's AMAZING. One of the best fics I've read so far, easily in the top 3. OK, hope to update the fight scene soon, guys. In the mean time, I MAY do some work on 'When He Falls, Rockets Will Rise' as well, as there's going to be SEVERAL books I'm planning to publish. See you soon.**


	20. Fight Her To Save Her

May chuckled, as Ash shook with rage, upset and fear.

"Aww. What's wrong, Ashy? Are you scared of your little girlfriend?" May asked him, mockingly. Ash's fingers clamped into his palms, making fists so tight, a car jack would break trying to pry them open.

"You traitorous _bitch_!" He screamed, rushing towards May, with a glowing fist. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder, as he ran straight towards the traitorous May. May just stood still as stone, not even bothering to fake worry. Seconds before Ash could impact his fist into May's face, Misty leapt into front of Ash, and grabbed his fist. Ash stopped in shock, gazing into her milky eyes. He was frozen to the spot. Misty used this to her advantage. She twisted his arm, holding him uncomfortably, earning a yelp from the stunned teen. She kicked him in the back of the knee, causing his legs to cave from beneath him. Once he was on his knees, Misty flipped herself over Ash's head, and used the momentum to throw the boy over her shoulder. With the force she built up, he went soaring across the chamber, and smacked, face first, into the rocky wall at the other side.

Ash clambered his way down the rocky chamberside, correcting his broken nose with a loud ~CRACK~ as his feet touched the floor. Pikachu shuddered as the crack resonated. As if watching his trainer, and friend, being thrown against the wall, and by a girl he loves no less, wasn't bad enough. Ash turned to find Misty was flying straight for him. Her fist connected to his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs, and causing the boy to keel over. Ash sunk to the floor again, coughing and choking, gagging for air. Despite his weakened state, Misty grabbed her victim by the throat, and held him against the wall, tightening her squeeze steadily. Ash could feel his throat tightening, and gasped desperately, hoping to catch enough breath to try and talk Misty out of the control.

"Misty, wait." He croaked, straining his voice against the vicegrip around his neck. "It's me, Ash. You know me. We've known each other for years." May just laughed at his pleading.

"You're wasting your breath, Ketchum. She belongs to us again. And even _you_ can't take her away, this time." She gloated. But Ash wouldn't accept that. He knew Misty was in there, somewhere. Fighting to break free. He just needs to help her. But his breaths were getting short. His oxygen supply was dwindling, and Misty's squeezing wasn't helping. There was only one thing for it. Ash winced at the thought, but he had to push her back, or he'd die. His hand started to glow blue, and a small aura sphere formed. He placed his hand on Misty's stomach, and released the aura sphere, causing the girl to lose focus, and stagger backward in surprise, dropping Ash in the process.

Ash fell onto his knees, gasping and choking, gulping jugfuls of oxygen down his neck. He staggered to his feet, and leaned against the wall, as his legs tried to find their structure again. Misty hissed at Ash for his attack, and started to sling her own aura spheres, aiming them all for his skull. Ash's vision just about focused in time for him to see them clearly, and he ducked and dived this way and that, avoiding the aura spheres.

"Misty… please… focus…" He pleaded, between dodges. "It's me… Ash… your best friend…" Misty didn't seem too interested in what he was saying, however. She just kept slinging aura spheres at him. Eventually, Ash projected an aura shield onto his right arm, and started deflecting her attacks. "Misty, please! I know you're in there, somewhere. You just need to fight whatever Team Rocket have used to control you." Misty lunged for Ash, with blazing pink fists, shattering his shield.

She grabbed him by the shoulders, and pinned him against the wall. Ash looked into her eyes, and felt a wave of hopelessness overcome him. He didn't want to admit it, but what if Misty was really gone this time? What if… Team Rocket found a way to take her away from him for good? A lone tear slipped down his face, as he pondered this thought. But Misty saw this tear as it fell, and something inside her sparked. Her milky eyes faded, and a hint of green started to shine through. She remembered. She remembered this boy. She remembered who she was. She remembered – ARGH! Her eyes shot back to white mirrors. The nanos inside her body were recorrecting her hormone levels, suppressing her emotions. She threw Ash across the room, and staggered in pain, finding her balance. Quickly, she was rigid again. Project Kitty was stabilised.

Ash scrambled to his feet. He looked at Misty, puzzled by what just happened.

"What was that?" A crackling was heard behind him. He span round, to glare at the mocking May behind him.

"You triggered an emotion in Project Kitty. But the nanobots implanted in her corrected her hormones, and suppressed her emotions." Ash looked back to Misty, who was rushing for him. In her hand was a glowing pink, dagger-like aura formation. An Aura Dagger. Ash formed a blue Aura Shield on his arm, and raised it in defence. Misty's Aura Dagger slashed at the shield, only to be deflected as it clanged against the surface. But Misty was persistent. She kept swinging and slashing at Ash's shield ferociously. Each swing, however, was expertly parried by Ash. He may have only been aura training with Riolu for half a week, but a little known fact about Ash is… he's a quick learner.

"Misty, you have to stop!" Ash shouted, hoping to readjust Misty's hormones, and trigger an emotion. "I don't want to hurt you. You mean more to me than life itself." As he was saying this, Misty was slowly backing him up… towards May. From under her bandana, the Hoenn brunette pulled a knife, and readied herself. Ash was still dodging, and deflecting, Misty's slashes. "Misty, please snap out of it. Please, I'm begging you. I don't want you to get hurt." Little did he know, however, that it was _he_ who was to be hurt. Misty had worked Ash backwards so far, that his back was almost slamming into May's face. The brunette grabbed hold of Ash's shoulder, and quickly embedded the steely knife in her hand into his back, with a sickening crunch.

He felt the knife's blade cut deep into his spinal column. Lodged between two of his vertebrae. The smirking brunette behind him twisted the knife over and over, ripping his flesh, tearing his muscles, lacerating his nerves. His arms went limp, and his aura shield faded. He fell to his knees, blood starting to pool in his lower jaw. His voice faltered, his throat squeezing shut. He looked up at the smirking girls, their evil chuckles inaudible. Misty gave a sideways, expectant, look to May, who simply nodded. At the silent command, the redhead plunged her Aura Dagger deep into Ash's stomach. He gasped, and choked on his thick, cold, blood. He sunk to the floor his vision fading into blackness.

The girls laughed in victory. They had, _finally_, murdered Ash. A pair of dark figures stepped out of the shadows. Giovanni snarled down at the corpse that lay on the ground before him. He smirked, when he saw how much blood had been spilt from the number one enemy of Team Rocket. He turned to the Pokégirls.

"Well done you two. Now that the Ketchum kid is dead, we can advance our plans." May assumed her true form; Project Chrysalis, and the Pokégirls bowed, in respect of their master.

"Yes, master." Project Chrysalis responded.

"Mew." Misty purred, licking Ash's blood off her hand.

He opened his eyes to nothingness. Not a black nothingness, though. All around him was white. A pure, pristine, whiteness all around him. From not far away, he could hear the sound of a flute, playing a song that was all-too familiar to him. He recognised the tune as 'I Don't Want To Say Goodbye', a tune he remembered from his childhood. He was just a baby, the last time he heard it. But there was only one person who ever played that song to him. He turned around, and saw a man, sitting on a large white rock, with a flute, playing the music. Slowly, he made his way to the rock, and looked up at the man.

He had two 'Z' shaped marks on his cheeks, and jet black hair that spiked up this way and that, with a silver streak that stretched across his fringe, as a crescent shaped stretch of hair swept downward, over his left eye.

"Dad?" The man finished his bar, and removed the instrument from his lips. He opened his chestnut eyes, and smiled down at the voice's owner, as if expecting them to have been there for a while.

"Hello, Ash. Long time, no see, am I right, son?" He smiled, kindly, down.


	21. With A Bit of Support

**I'm back. Wow. It's been too long since I last updated this fiction, hasn't it? Sorry, everyone. Been a bit busy. But I'm back with a new Mewtations chapter. We're getting close to the finale, so I think I'd better make it good. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ash just stood there. In the emptiness. The whiteness. The vastness that stretched as far as the eye could see. His eyes fixated on the man who sat so calmly before him on his rocky pedestal. His jaw hung limply, his tongue searching for words. He knew the words he wanted, but his tongue betrayed him by turning into rubber in his mouth. He closed his mouth to try and correct his tongue. Again, he opened his mouth only to close it seconds after, making him look like a floundering Magikarp. His father chuckled to himself at the sight of his stunned son.<p>

"Too many questions at once, huh champ?" Ash could only nod in response. Again, his father smiled, knowingly. "I understand, son. It must've been overwhelming for you; having to fight the girl of your dreams, who's being controlled against her will by Team Rocket, with – who you think to be – one of your best friends betraying you and stabbing you, literally, in the back."

Ash was stunned by his father's knowledge of what had happened to him in last few seconds. He'd only just remembered what happened to him himself.

"Hu- how…?" He to ask, slowly, but trailed off when he couldn't phrase the question. The older man chuckled, and beamed understandably at his little boy.

"How'd I know all that?" Another nod from the stunned teen. "That's one of the few joys of not being a part of the world anymore, son." He explained. His voice was smooth, sounding very much like Hugh Grant's, with a British accent to match. "You get to see everything that happens, no matter where it in the world it happens. It's a bit like having a global Sky+, only a bit more depressing, knowing that you can never be there when your son first rides a bike. Or when he gets his first Pokémon. Or, indeed… when he falls in love."

Ash's eyes started to water. Emotions of a lost and lonely child came flooding into his heart, as he stood before his father, in this unknown place. The man stood on his rock, and jumped off, landing with perfect poise and grace in front of the boy. He gathered him up in his arms, and embraced him, Ash sobbing lightly into his white suit. The older male stood still, softly ruffling his crying son's hair, shushing him gently. After a while, Ash was straightened out, and his eyes were drying. He looked up at his dad, with 'My daddy found me lost in the zoo' eyes.

"What happened to you, dad? What took you from me and mum?" The boy's father sighed. He knew this question would be asked. He'd spent all of Ash's childhood gone. Taken away one night when his child was still in the cot. Now, his little boy was 18, and wanted his questions put to bed.

"I was on a mission for the Pokémon League, trying to take down Team Rocket once and for all. I destroyed the main headquarters, but I never made it out. And Giovanni lived. So I failed my mission, but I reset Team Rocket's progress, and they were back at square one, so it wasn't a _totally_ wasted effort." He narrated. "But, that's not the important question." He added, suddenly. "The real question is; what are _you_ doing _here_?" Ash blinked in confusion. What did he mean by that? Actually, come to think of it… where exactly was '_here_', anyway?

"Where is here, anyway?" He voiced the question.

"Nowhere in particular. It's a Nowhereland." His father replied, glancing around at the white and empty surroundings. "It's like a waiting area for those who aren't quite ready to enter the Heaven Zone."

"The Heaven Zone?"

"Yeah. The Heaven Zone is where the auras and living essences of all living things that were pure of heart go, and stay, under the care of Arceus." Ash, sort of, understood what his father was talking about. It made a decent amount of sense.

"But, if you're _here_…" The man continued. "That means that, either, you weren't pure of heart, and must try another life when your aura is reincarnated into a new body, or you have unfinished businesses that must be dealt with. I know full well why I'm here." He caught sight of his son looking at him, half quizzically and half expectantly, waiting for him to explain why. "And that's because I never tied up any loose ends with my wife and child." He added, solemnly. When he saw Ash's look of 'I agree' on his, he smiled sadly at him. "And I have no way of finishing that business. So I'm pretty much doomed to stay here for the whole of time." Ash saw a small tear in the man's gentle eye, which was soon blinked away. "But I _also_ know full well that you were _very_ pure of heart, Ash." I blurted, with a sudden burst of renewed energy. "So… you have unfinished business, son." He mused.

Ash blinked at this comment. What 'unfinished business'? Wait… maybe…

"Misty?" His father nods, smirking knowingly. "You mean with her being transformed into that… that…" He choked on his words. Not wanting to mention the heartless beast his best friend was become. The nod that followed was less smug, and more sympathetic.

"Yes. That's the unfinished business I mean Ash. Misty. Becoming a Mew girl. Tell me, son… what makes you fight for her? Why do you protect her?" Ash couldn't stop himself from staring from the recoil of the question. Why does he protect Misty? Doesn't he protect _all_ of his friends? Why does it matter why he only protects _Misty_?

"She's my best friend. I protect all my friends. Misty's special to me." He reasoned, unknowingly avoiding the one thing that would mean the difference between getting back to her, and staying here for the rest of reality.

* * *

><p>As Dr. Damson, Giovanni and Project Chrysalis discussed what to plan next in their quest for world domination, Project Kitty stood stone still over the slain body of the Ketchum brat. He was now stained with blood. All his own. The combined stabbings had punctured a distinct hole into his abdominal cavity, making <em>now<em>a true cavity. She knelt beside him, her milky white eyes wavering. She lowered her head to his… and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>"No, Ash." The older man defied, shaking his head sternly. "That's not the reason, and I know full well what the <em>true<em> reason is. Remember. From being here for so many years, I've seen everything that's happened in the world from the day I died. It's not _me_ you have to convince, son. It's yourself. You must realise your _true_ intentions. Your _true_ reason for protecting Misty." Ash could feel his eyes widen at the tone his father had taken unto his voice. It was like he had read Ash's mind, and learned every line of his true feelings.

"And what if I refuse to accept it?" He challenged. Immediately after, however, he screamed a curse at his own name in his head. If he didn't accept it, he'd regret it, and he knew it. Not only because he'd be denying his heart. But also because it'd have dire consequences, and he knew that fact full well.

"If you choose to refuse it… you'll never get back to save her. Misty's transformation will complete and she'll be forever Team Rocket's destructobot. And I know that you, of all people, want that the least." Ash nodded, fully grasping the severity of his situation. Either confess… or lose her.

* * *

><p>Project Kitty stroked the slain boy's cheek. What had she done? Why did she do it? When she killed tens of dozens in those cities she levelled, she didn't care. They were nothing. Worthless. Pathetic. He was just like them. Except… on closer inspection… was he? Her milky eyes started to clear slightly, and a shade of cerulean peeked through.<p>

"Ash…" Her voice rasped in a hoarse, harsh whisper. The second she uttered his name, however, she felt a jolt of electricity behind her eyes. She winced, shaking her head violently, hoping to shake the pain out. Upon opening her eyes again, they were back to milky, foggy mirrors.

* * *

><p>Ash wrestled with his head, trying to say what he wanted. His father knew why he protected Misty, but he had convince… himself? Wasn't he convinced enough? He knew in his heart why he worked so hard to save Misty from Team Rocket. He just <em>knew<em>. But… he never actually _voiced_ it. Did he? Shaking away the doubt and the nonsensicalness, he straightened his posture, puffed out his chest, and took a deep, steadying, breath.

"I know why I protect Misty so much." He declared, bold and stark. "I protect her… because I love her." At the very mention of his words, a golden sheen of light began enveloping his body. He glanced down at the light, and saw it start to form, what looked like, armour plating – made of golden light. He looked up at his father, who was smiling at him with pride lacing his eyes and face.

"You now have a reason to leave, Ash." He chimed. "Go to her. Go and save her. Tell her how you feel. And remember… I will always be with you… when you need me." And with that, Ash's body faded away in the shimmering glow.

* * *

><p>As Project Kitty started walking away from the meddling pest she and Chrysalis slayed, his corpse suddenly started to shine. In a burst of golden light, his body leapt from the cavern floor, and started to repair itself. Pikachu, who had been locked away in a Faraday cage by now, stopped crying, and stared in awe at his dead master's body slowly reanimating in mid-air. The four Rocket members looked on with their own emotions. Damson was struck dumb with awe and wonder. Project Chrysalis was transforming back into May, to hide her true self. Giovanni was glowering at his archenemy, cursing him profusely. And Project Kitty was trying to smile. The light slowly faded from Ash's form, as he lowered himself to the ground again. The light dissipated as he landed, revealing his now fully patched body, adorned in golden armour. He glared at the Rockets before him, his stony stare piercing each and every one.<p>

"Round two." He commanded.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One more tussel. Will Ash learn who 'May' really is? How will he save Misty? Find out in the next chapter.<span>**

**By the way, guys. I'm starting a new fiction, just as a bit of fun. It's called Truth or 'Girly scream'. It's a game show fiction, where all that happens depends on the reviews. The readers can either ask questions of Ash, Piakchu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Paul, Barry or Trip, or challenge them into grulling dares. At the moment, the fiction's rated K, but that will change if I get the first round started. I need at least three more reviews with questions or dares to start the show. If you want to know something that's been bugging you about the Pokémon universe, or want to make your least favourite character suffer, please review it.**

**And, seeing as I've got 147 reviews for THIS fiction, so far, let's say that whoever writes the 150th review will get a special mention in my opening comments next chapter.**


End file.
